


Love And Lashes

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets what he needs from his Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Lashes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love And Lashes  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Pairing: Jim/Pike  
> Summary: Jim gets what he needs from his Dom.  
> Kinks: BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, Flogging.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Star Trek (2009), Dom!Pike/sub!Kirk, lashes & marks  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jim cries out as the flogger hits him but is silent for the next few strikes. Chris watches the marks appear on Jim's ass and thighs. He pauses for a moment and takes aim at Jim's shoulders. That elicits another yelp from his sub and Chris strikes precisely in the same spot twice more. He moves again, back to Jim's pretty pink ass and hits each cheek six more times. Jim groans and when Chris runs his fingers over the sore skin he pushes back into that touch.

"Not nearly finished, Jim."

"I know, Sir."

He slides the flogger up Jim's thigh, then pulls back and strikes a pale patch of skin. Jim sags but fixes his stance again. Chris does the same to the other thigh. Jim is quiet as Chris strikes his shoulders repeatedly. He gasps when Chris drags his nails across his sore ass though.

"Turn around, Jim."

Jim obeys and stands with his arms at his sides. He'd been leaning on the wall before but now Chris wants to mark his front.

"Hold your arms out to the side. Can you hold that stance without restraints?"

Jim looks at him. "I'll try, Sir."

Chris smiles and kisses Jim quickly, whispering words of reassurance and praise to him. He twirls the flogger in his hand, noticing the way Jim braces himself. Instead of hitting him he slides the flogger over Jim's cock and Jim practically whimpers. He teases his sub some more, dragging the flogger across his chest, up his legs and over his cock. Once Jim is relaxed the flogging begins again. Chris uses the flogger on Jim's thighs and his chest. Jim bites his lip when the tails hit his nipples and his cock. The next hard hit to his thighs makes Jim step backwards but like before he quickly repositions himself. Chris runs his hands over the sore skin.

"You okay? This isn't about endurance. Stop me if you need to."

Jim nods. His boy can be stubborn sometimes but he trusts Jim. He walks behind him and sees how red and marked Jim's back, ass and thighs look. The pale area on his lower back looks so white by comparison. He presses against Jim and drags the flogger up Jim's stomach. He repeats this process over and over till Jim's leaning back on his shoulder. He presses a kiss to Jim's neck and warns him he's going to move. Stepping away he takes out a set of clamps for Jim's nipples. Jim's eyes light up when he sees them. Once he puts them on he tugs sharply on the chain that links them and Jim thanks him. He picks up the flogger again and the hard hits on Jim's chest catch the chain and hit the clamps. Jim is pleading for more and to stop but doesn't safeword when Pike pauses. He hits Jim's thighs again, making sure to catch his cock a couple of times. The leather tails on this particular flogger won't break the skin but Jim loves the pain. He makes his final three strikes on Jim's chest and removes the clamps. "It's over, Jim. You did well." Jim's tears fall as their session ends. Pike embraces him and lets him cry. "You were wonderful today, Jim. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much." Jim pulls away, blushing at the praise.

"Do you want to come?"

"Can I?"

Chris nods. He takes Jim's cock in his hand and strokes him to orgasm. Jim's knees almost buckle but Chris holds him up. He wraps his arms around Jim again, awed by the trust his boy has placed in him.


End file.
